


Life Through A Lens

by grasssea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Instagram, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasssea/pseuds/grasssea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maze and Trixie bond over messing with Chloe's phone. Maze is the best babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Through A Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://mazethequeen.tumblr.com/post/149778721927) . I love Lesley Ann Brandt so much.

"Okay, now take the picture," Trixie ordered. Maze pressed her thumb to the button, and inspected the resulting image.

"Is this right?" she asked, with just a hint of curiosity. It was hard not to get invested in things with Trixie around. Her enthusiasm for the world was catching.

"It's great," Trixie assured her, with all the wisdom an eight year could muster. "You look really pretty."

Maze smiled a thin smile, she didn't need to be reassured that humans found her alluring but she also didn't want to be seen as ungrateful for the compliment.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we've got to put filters on it." Trixie sat up on her knees so she could snatch the phone away. "See, we can make it brighter, or add a pretty border and stuff. Look at this one! It makes you look like an angel."

Maze shook her head curtly. "No, I don't do angels. At least not that way," she added, because she really couldn't help herself. Blessedly the innuendo flew right over Trixie's head.

"How did you not have Instagram?" Trixie asked as she sorted through image effects to subject Maze to. "Even my dad has Instagram, and he's _old_."

Mazikeen grinned. "I'm old too, and where I come from," she told Trixie in an undertone, "We don't really do technology. We found other ways to have fun."

"That sounds boring."

Only a child could make hell out to be some kind of monastery. Maze smiled lazily as she tugged the phone away from Beatrice, and went about exploring the options herself, Trixie peering over her shoulder and making occasional suggestions. Maze ended up picking a reddish tint that brought to mind hellfire and seedy clubs. She knew what made her look good.

"Isn't this your mother's account?" she asked, not particularly caring.

Trixie shrugged. "She's never on anyways, and she won't let me get one because I'm too young. You've got to type a caption, I think."

Maze typed CAPTION and looked to Trixie for guidance. Trixie nodded reassuringly. "Now post it."

Maze did.

"Are you gonna get your own now?" Trixie asked, stealing the phone back to do.... whatever she did. There was a lot of scrolling and sometimes games with brightly coloured blocks and lights and noises and the occasional pony. Maze's grasp of technology was limited. She preferred to live in the moment. "Then you could post pictures and videos of what you're doing."

"I'll pass." Maze said. She seemed to recall something about guidelines for explicit material, not to mention the huge legal risk that probably went along with documenting your every action. She didn't know Instagram, but she knew mortals were awful picky about their laws and strict moral standards.

Trixie pouted, and threw herself into Maze's lap, held out the phone and snapped a few pictures. "What about Snapchat?" she said in a wheedling tone, a bargain maker looking for a loophole. "I could show you Snapchat- oh! Look at this picture, it turned out so weird."

Maze peeked at the phone screen and saw the face of a demon.

It was an running risk with photography. Sometimes in the face of flashing light and the cruel realities of the camera the facades used to keep humans from running away with their brains dribbling out of their ears slipped a little. A flash of fire, a twisted visage, red eyes that just wouldn't go away. It seemed Trixie had managed to catch her off balance.

She also didn't seem to be screaming.

It was admittedly a minor slip. In the dark lighting the heavy scar that marred half of Maze's face looked a little more silly than menacing. It would still be enough to throw most humans off of their groove, but Trixie was still humming distractedly and looking at the image of evil with glee.

"I didn't even do anything to it!" she exclaimed.

"Sometimes pictures turn out funny." Maze said, which sounded true enough. "I remember a few centuries ago it was all the rage to have them taken so it looked like there were ghosts in the frame." It had been at one of those silly seances she and Lucifer had enjoyed crashing back then, full of hysterical middle class fuddy-duddies looking for a bit of a thrill. Full of hunger for something extraordinary in a repressed society, they had been easy to take apart.

Trixie nodded honestly. "It looks cool. Is it okay if I post it too?"

Maze had never been hired for her decision making skills and she had always loved irony. The true face of a demon on social media next to the cutest second grade mug in California? It was too much fun to resist.

"Go ahead." Maze said, resting her chin on the top of Trixie's head. The little girl's squeal of delight resonated through her bones.

"Let's try face swap!" Trixie suggested even as she struggled to type out a caption.

"Does it involve flaying people's faces off?"

Trixie's nose wrinkled in confusion. "No, it's just an app."

"Hmm. Let's do it anyway."


End file.
